


第二章补车

by tetsu406



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 被下药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsu406/pseuds/tetsu406
Summary: 无
Relationships: 李明粲/白雨
Kudos: 1





	第二章补车

没等回到房间，药效就彻底发作了。

电梯里，白雨整张脸被药、酒的双重效应弄得绯红，背靠在电梯最靠里的墙上，艰难地喘着粗气，李明粲刚靠过去，就被他一把拽住领带，头被拽低，湿润的嘴唇准确无误地吻在了李明粲的唇上。

白雨的嘴里还残留有淡淡的烟草味，唇舌纠缠间，慢慢过渡到李明粲的嘴里。

两人吻得难舍难分。唇瓣磨着唇瓣，舌尖卷着舌尖，接吻的声音在不大的空间里回响，啧啧的水声被无限放大拖长，黏腻得仿如一对深爱已久的恋侣。

热烈的激吻让不大的空间迅速升温，白雨一手还紧紧扯着李明粲的领带，另一只手已经悄咪咪地摸上了他的后方，手指摩挲着他的后颈，看似不经意的抚摸，实则是为了在他挣脱时可以及时按制住他，以防他逃脱。

可思维混沌的白雨却是没有想到，这人非但不逃，还要将他也一并拽入欲望的深渊里去。

白雨的脑袋已经一片混乱，眼睛渐渐湿润，眼底的最后一丝清明也逐渐消失。他觉得身上像着了火，热火席卷了他身上的每一个部位，他的小腹紧紧绷着，越发坚挺的部位隔着西装裤难耐地蹭着李明粲的大腿。

李明粲后颈稍稍后仰，唇瓣分离时，发出响亮而淫靡的声音，他的气息有些不稳。他不是没想过药物作用下的白雨会很热情，却没想到这药居然这么厉害，能让人热情过了头，现在再被欲望折磨着的，可就不只是白雨一个人了。

“叮——”就在这时，电梯门开了。

李明粲有些不舍的微微拉开距离，从兜里摸出房卡想看清房号，怀中的人却不依不饶地继续缠了上去。

“乖，咱们先回房。”他轻轻拍了拍白雨挺翘的臀部，被情欲浸染过的嗓音带了几分沙哑，听起来尤其性感。

他半抱着白雨出了电梯，一路跌跌撞撞地朝目的地走去，待刷过房卡后，门被急促地关上了，一声响荡在走廊里，阵阵回音。

锁头发出细微动静，是有人被抵在了门上。

李明粲被已经神志不清的白雨压在门背上，不安分的手胡乱扒拉抚摸着他的胸膛，见李明粲想要躲避，埋在他颈间处的白雨还发狠咬了他一口！

“嘶——”李明粲痛呼出声。混沌状态下的白雨行动全凭本能，像头狼崽子一样把李明粲颈部柔软的肌肤啃得青青紫紫的，一只腿也趁势顶进他的腿间，紧贴的下体色情地耸动着，李明粲的灰色西装裤渐渐洇湿了一小块。

身下人的配合极大程度地安抚了白雨的情绪，这让紧紧按住李明粲的力气也有了一丝松懈。李明粲趁他不备，果断反守为攻，拿回了主动权，这回换做白雨被抵压在门背上了。

“热……嗯好热……”白雨难耐地叫出了声，犹自不自觉地将领带往下扯了扯，很快一双大手覆盖过来，像剥洋葱那般，将他的衣服一层层剥下。

白雨光裸的胸膛暴露在了空气中，因为急剧的喘息而用力起伏着，嘴唇被亲破了皮，从破皮缝隙里丝丝渗出的血为他添上了一抹奇异的瑰丽，他双眼迷蒙带着雾气，十分无措地看着李明粲，像是求救，又似勾引。

李明粲缓慢地眨着眼睛，眼里是深不见底的欲望。

他将迷糊的白雨牵引至床边，一颗一颗慢慢地解开自己的衬衫、皮带，当他褪去最后的伪装时，粗壮的阴茎一下子就从内裤里弹了出来，昂首挺立着，龟头处不断溢出的湿哒哒的粘液足以说明他忍得多辛苦。

仰躺在大床上看着这一幕的白雨突然笑了一下，嘴角扬到一个近乎邪魅的角度，只见他闭上了眼，无声地催促着，骨节分明的手也忠诚地抚摸上自己的欲望，自发安慰着自己。

不管是谁，是谁都好，快救救我。白雨被欲望折磨的内心最深处的声音响起。他现在全身都像着了火似的，烧得他难受。

白雨紧抿住下唇，胸膛用力地起伏。

李明粲将白雨翻了个身，用枕头垫在他腰下，自己则单膝跪在床边，吮吻着白雨颤抖的背，顺着那条弧线一路亲下去，大手也伸到了白雨腿间，覆盖上白雨的手，紧紧包裹着上下耸动。

“嗯啊！不…不要……”白雨快疯了，他狂甩着头，脑中终于恢复了一丝清明，像是预感到了危险，他向前艰难地膝行着，但很快，又被李明粲给拽了回去。

李明粲分开他的臀瓣，亲上他从未被人触碰过的细致菊蕊，伴随着响亮淫靡的啵啵声，小穴渐渐放松了警惕，在这人的爱抚下缓慢绽放开来。

而他手上的动作也开始加速，手、嘴双管齐下，很快又成功地用欲望重新俘获了白雨。

白雨抖着身体，尖叫着射出一道白浊，本就不多的力气彻底丧失，整个人软在了李明粲身下，只有臀部被人掌控着，得以高高抬起。

李明粲紧盯着他面前粉嫩的小穴，沾满了白雨淫液的手摸了过去，强硬地挤进了一根手指。

白雨呜咽出声，从未受过侵犯的地方感受到了强烈的不适，他摇摆着臀部，想要挣脱那不断侵犯他私密处的手指，换来的却是第二根、第三根手指的接连插入。

“乖，别动。”李明粲按住白雨，小心翼翼地转动起手指，感觉到包裹着的内穴渐渐松软后，才快速抽插起来，想让他提前适应这份律动。

抽插了好一会儿，感受着柔软得差不多了，李明粲才将手指抽了出来，满是粘液的手掌按在那饱满的臀部上，用力把他的臀部分得更开，让埋在其间的洞口完全裸裎在空气中，巨硕抵上那精细的秘穴，趁它绽开的一瞬间猛然顶入，一寸一寸地插了进去，感受着被温暖的肠壁包裹和夹紧，李明粲舒服得忍不住低呼了一声。

“啊……呀……”白雨疼得想逃，却被紧紧按压在腰胯上的手牢牢定在原地，而那罪魁祸首将分身完全埋入后，也只是稍微停顿了一下，便开始了连续的野蛮冲刺。

“疼、好疼……不要…啊啊……饶、饶了我吧……”白雨被刺激得不断掉泪，哭得梨花带雨的小脸往后转向李明粲，无助的面庞与求饶声更是刺激得李明粲欲望飙升，顶撞的力道立时又加重了几分。

求助不得法，只能自救，白雨手往后伸，抵进李明粲的胯间，想要阻止他进犯得更深，却在下一秒被他抓住了举起，放在唇边深情一吻，嘴里轻轻诱哄道：“别怕，一会儿就舒服了，保准你爽得叫我不要停呢。”

“啊啊……嗯唔……”柔嫩的肛壁被不断摩擦，很快便发麻滚烫起来，摩擦嫩穴的快感让白雨不自觉地摆动起腰肢，主动迎合上身后人的进犯，无人碰触的下体又渐次坚硬起来。

李明粲低笑了一声，直起上身，将他的双腿分得更开，胯部加速拍打着他的臀部，发出啪啪啪的有力声响，龟头顶到那敏感处时，还用力碾了一下，逼得白雨失声浪叫，不断有口涎从合不上的嘴巴里流出，滴滴答答地滴落在被子上。

“喜欢吗？”李明粲掐住他的下巴，与他视线相对的一瞬间，恶劣一笑。

“喜……啊啊……喜、喜欢……”

看看这张脸，啧啧，几个小时前，还连多看自己一眼都觉得多余，对着自己时，永远都是那副冷漠的神情，此刻却乖乖臣服在自己身下，像个荡妇一样索求着自己。

李明粲显然已经忘了白雨是因为药物才迷失了自我，此刻看着他被雾气洇湿的眼眸，被吮吻得破了皮的嘴角，看着看着，心中欲火更盛，在一阵激烈的抽插后，终于没忍住射在了白雨的身体里。

整整一个夜晚，白雨被欲念勃发的李明粲堵在床上，翻来覆去的要，直至天光微亮之际，才收回吃饱喝足的宝贝，一脸餍足地拥着他沉入梦乡。

等白雨彻底清醒过来，已经是下午三点了。

他捂着头痛欲裂的脑袋，看着身旁睡得正香的混血儿那张精致的面孔，脸色青白交错。

来自下半身的强烈不适感明明白白、清清楚楚地告诉他，他被人上了，恐怕还不止一次。

强忍着欲裂的头痛与身体的不适，白雨坐起身，在看到一地凌乱的衣物时，脸色更是难看，这些东西的存在，让他连最后一丝侥幸也没了。

这究竟是怎么一回事？！

李明粲醒来的时候，白雨已不在身边。

听见浴室里传来哗啦啦的淋浴声时，他低笑，下意识舔了舔唇，似乎在回味着什么。

白雨没找到浴袍，只好拿浴巾将重点部位一裹，就拉开了浴室的门。

似乎是没想到李明粲会这么快醒，在看到他的一瞬间，白雨愣在原地。

他的头发还没完全擦干，黑发末梢流下一滴水珠，李明粲的视线就这么跟着它，穿过白雨裸露的上半身，一路往下，直至遮盖住重点部位的浴巾上，诱人至极。

“宝贝儿，你昨晚可真辣。”李明粲毫不吝啬自己的赞美。

“闭嘴！”白雨怒斥他，不明缘由的失身已经很让人恼火了，更别提还是失给这种风流浪荡子，白雨现在的感觉不亚于被狗咬了一口，心火更盛。

只可惜昨晚用嗓过度，此刻他声音沙哑，威慑力大减。

李明粲不爽地眯起眼：“为什么闭嘴？昨晚你可是相当的主动呢……”

看到白雨越发难看的脸色，李明粲恶劣心又起，故意说道：“我还记得你身上的味道，记得你热情似火的身体，宝贝儿，我们真的很合拍……怎么？现在睡完我，翻脸不认人？”

无耻！白雨面色铁青，在李明粲言语的攻势下，他竟对昨夜有了零星的记忆，虽然不知道是什么缘故，但确实，好像是他先勾引的李明粲。

白雨用力拍了拍脑袋。这让人不爽的回忆，再次加剧了他的头痛。

“想起来了？”李明粲挑高一边眉，一缕发丝顺势垂落至额前，看起来十分的魅惑，他点上自己被咬破了的唇，“啧啧，你知不知道自己昨晚有多凶，把我的嘴巴都给咬破了呢。”

！

“我不记得，”白雨硬着头皮说，“你最好也忘了。”

“没关系，宝贝儿，我不介意帮你回忆一下。”一边说着，李明粲一边伸手去掀被子。

回应他的，是突然被关上的浴室门。

等白雨再从浴室出来时，已经穿戴整齐，他对着镜子整理好领带，走之前只留下一句话。

“别让我再看到你。”

否则见你一次，打你一次。


End file.
